All I Want Is An I Love You
by jdeppgirl4
Summary: This takes place immediately after the Cell Games, as in later that night. Vegeta and Bulma get into a fight, see what happens
1. The Argument

Cell had killed Trunks, his son. Something inside of him had snapped; nobody could kill Vegeta's son and get away with it. He had gone off on Cell, giving it everything he had, only to fail. Dende had had to heal him and while everybody called him trigger-happy, they finally realized that he loved, or at the least cared for his son. There was still one big question, however. Did he feel the same way about Bulma?

They had wished Trunks back and he and Yamcha had already flown back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta was flying back, alone. All he could think of was how Cell had killed Trunks using Frieza's move, his infant son at home, and her. How was he going to explain that he had let their son die? Then he kept thnking about what would have happened if he had died and Gohan had lost the battle. He couldn't bear the thought.

He walked in the front door. Trunks and Yamcha were in Trunks' room, door closed.

"Hello, Vegeta."

It was Bulma; she had been sitting on the couch, in the dark. Mascara stains were running down her face; she had been crying. Something inside of him couldn't stand too see her like that. She kept running her fingers over a scar on her neck, as if to see if it were real.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I've been thnking."

"I've been thinking too, Vegeta. We need to talk. They told me everything. You obvioulsy love Trunks or you wouldn't have gone off the handle like that. But you've only showed that side of you too me once and I'm beginning to wonder if it was even real."

"What do you want me to do? I have done everything you have ever asked me to do! I stayed around when you found out you were pregnant because you told me you hoped I would stay! You better be glad I didn't leave you and that brat forever!"

Why did he have to say that? He didn't mean it, not even a little. Saiyans are so stupid sometimes!

"This is your last chance, right now!! I want to know that you love me as much as you love Trunks or I can't do this anymore! I'm not gonna stay with a guy who doesn't respect me! You'll be out of here tonight and you and your God-damn Saiyan race can go to Hell!!"

Trunks knew that she had hit a nerve. His father was such a proud man; he was so proud to be a Saiyan. He and Yamcha were listening to the argument; he couldn't believe this was happening. He had thought that in this lifetime his parents might stand a chance of staying together. But then again his own mother would be acting the same way if Vegeta had done this to her.

Vegeta knew that going up to her, kissing her, and trying to hold her were not going to work this time. He sat down and put his head on his knees. She was so beautiful and she was the mother of his child but she wanted him gone. How could this be happening? His world was crumbling all around him--again. Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Saiyans began to cry.

"I love you Bulma. I'd do anything for you. I was willing to die for you today and still am. I told you that I loved you the first night we were together. I meant it; I meant it with all my heart. I would never lie to you about something like that and it's true, no matter what I say or do."

Bulma got up and went into the bedroom. Damn it! He had just poured his heart and soul out to her and it hadn't worked. And he was crying and they knew it. How embarassing! He got up to leave but just as he got to the door she came out. She had taken off her clothes and make-up and was wearing only her nightie.

"Aren't you coming?"

Yes! Mom and Dad are gonna stay together, at least in this world. Yamcha was depressed and dumbfounded; he had actually stood a chance at getting back together with Bulma but Vegeta had suprised everybody. Vegeta loved Bulma and he had told her so while pouring out his soul to her. That was all she had ever wanted from any guy she had ever cared for.


	2. Making Up

Vegeta was kissing her very passsionately, like their first night. He loved her and he wanted this to be a special night, just like then. He found the spot on her neck where he has marked her and sucked at it; she had always liked that. Bulma was moaning his name over and over again. He took his armor off, then his suit. He thin slid off her nightie so that she was now completely naked under him.

Bulma was rubbing his lower back at the spot where his tail used to be; he liked that. "Bulma, Bulma," was all she heard. How could she have ever thought that Vegeta didn't really love her? She was going to make it up to him; she had made him cry and he wasn't going to forget that--ever. "Vegeta!" she cried; he was feeling her up now. His callused hands had always felt so good to her. They did wonders down at her clit.

"Oh Vegeta! That feels so good, please don't stop!"

He had put his fingers in her, messing with her clit. His head had migrated down and now his tongue was doing the work. She loved this so much; almost as much as the actual sex itself. Bulma was squirming under him; any moment now her thought, any moment...

"Ah..., Oh Vegeta, oh God! Vegeta! You are so good!"

"I bet you say that to all of your lovers."

He had a twinkle in his eye that suggested this was going to be good, no, great. The best ever. He took off his boxers and got up on her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you Bulma, always." Then he entered her and loved her.

Vegeta was going agonizingly slow but still really hard. She was still gasping at each thrust he made. He had never done it like this before; she really liked it.

"Vegeta that feels so good. Don't stop," she whispered to him.

He never sped up but it still felt good a while later. Then it go to the point where he couldn't take any longer. He went faster, harder, to the point where she couldn't breathe.

"Ve--eta, Vegeta! Oh my God, VEGETA!!."

She was screaming his name; this was the best orgasm of her life. After she was done Vegeta kissed her stomach.

"I love you Bulma."

"I love you too, Vegeta."

She got on top of him wanting to go again.

"That was amazing Vegeta. The best yet, can we do it again?"

"No, you're tired, I can see it in your eyes. Go to sleep. We have the rest of our lives."

Trunks was crying; he was probably hungry.

"I'll get him, go to sleep. Yes, I know where the bottles are. Good night."

He went to pick up Trunks and got the bottle and sat down on the couch. Trunks was in there.

"Did you learn anything, pervert?" Vegeta asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Is she pregnant?"

"I'm impressed. Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Yamcha was sitting there, too.

"You really love her, don't you? I guess you won out in the end; never saw that happening. That's all she ever wanted, to be loved. I couldn't do it, even with all the chances I had."

"Her scent's changed. I'm gonna have a baby brother, or sister!"

'She's pregnant?! How can you tell that, I mean now, what?"

"Dad kissed her stomach; it's a saiyan thing. Saiyans can sense when their mate is pregnant because their scent changes. Wow, in only one time! How'd you manage that?"

"Ancient Chinese secret," he said with a smirk.

"Mom's gonna be ecstatic, and mad because she always wanted another kid, when I tell her about this."

"I don't care what you tell her but tell her I lover her. But if either of you tell anybody I cried I will kill you! Quit smiling! Don't think I won't, son! I will find you!"


End file.
